radiantfandomcom-20200214-history
Seth/Synopsis
Synopsis History Pompo Hills Arc .]] As Seth sits around in Pompo Hills, he catches wind of what he believes to be Nemeses lingering in the field. As the reckless boy is prone to do, he charges ahead without a second thought and delivers a mighty punch to the creature, which turns out to be a cow! As he declares his excitement over defeating his first "Nemesis", the cattle herders nearby awaken from their slumber, irate that Seth would pummel their livestock. As a result of Seth's actions, the rest of the cows break loose and begin to stampede in other parts of the islet. In response, an angry mob is amassed and begins to give chase. Seth flees, and in his escape runs into Alma who fortunately able to use her magic to block the path of the angry mob, saving Seth. Despite her best attempts, the crowd refuses to relent and deems the duo of sorcerers to be nothing more than monsters, as they also threaten to call the Inquisition. Alma uses the opportunity to take Seth and flee to her Observatory, where she forces the boy to clean the outside of the structure as punishment. .]] In the morning, a Nemesis Egg can be seen descending from the clouds and falling directly towards Islet 21. Due to Seth's ignorance and his inability to discern a Nemesis from a common farm animal, Alma ignores the boy even as he warns her of the fiend's arrival. As a result, the teen sorcerer takes matter into his own hand, borrowing an assortment of magical trinkets from Alma's storage and eventually heading down to face the threat on his own. Much to the villager's horror, Seth arrives shortly after, landing clumsily on-top of the Nemesis Egg no less! Seth initially mistakes Don Bossman for a Nemesis, but once proven wrong he begins to childishly stomps his feet atop of the Egg - much to the horror of the onlookers. Upon being made aware of that he was actually standing on the egg of the very creature he sought to slay, Seth recklessly delivers a punch, cracking the egg and prematurely giving birth to the demonic fiend. Despite being sent hurling into debris, Seth emerges unimpeded by the brute force of the Golem Nemesis, and insists on facing the monster by his lonesome out of desire to prove himself. The villagers initially protest, but eventually accept the proposal after some convincing by the Bravery Quartet. In response, as Seth battles the Nemesis, the Bravery Quartet alongside the villagers make way to the Islet's bank under the pretense that gold can make a person invisible to a Nemesis. Seth immediately proves himself to be a novice, unable to properly channel Fantasia through an assortment of feathered tools, and easily being swatted away by the towering beast. Each attack the young sorcerer sends are futile, with the creature's elastic figure bouncing the brunt of the force harmlessly away. Eventually, Seth is able to slip away, where he encounters two young children that were thoughtlessly left behind in all of the carnage. In spite of his good intentions, the young children refuse to cooperate due to Seth being a "stranger"! As such, in order to ensure they're carted off to safety, he bounds and gags the two youngsters, and arrives at the bank. The second he pushes through the door, Seth is stunned at the sight of the Bravery Quartet revealing their true colors as thieving sorcerers. In addition, the aesthetics of waltzing in with two kids bound and gagged causes the denizens to assume he's in cahoots with the bandits. Seth expresses disbelief with the revelation, while Don tries to rationalize his actions by explaining that to regular humans, sorcerers will always be to blame for the world's troubles. Seth rejects the notion as well as the lump sum of gold offered by Don, and instead unleashes his fury onto the entirety of the quartet. The group is brutishly thrashed, although in the end, the young sorcerer is stopped by the actions of Julivert, who is able to cast a defensive spell at the last second to put an end to the onslaught. It's at this moment that the Golem Nemesis reemerges at the bank. Seth is able to stop the Bravery Quartet's escape, as he leaps into the air and tackle Don's onto the ground, pinning him there seemingly to be at the mercy of the approaching Nemesis. As the monster prepares a fearsome blast of Fantasia, the sorcerer remarkably steps into the way, projecting a barrier to save not only he and Don, but the entirety of the Islet 21 citizens currently trapped in the bank. Artemis Institute Arc Rumble Town Arc